


Dahlia

by LttieB



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad English, F/M, Flowers, I Tried, Pining, Reverse Hanahaki Disease, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LttieB/pseuds/LttieB
Summary: Maybe they were not meant to be.





	Dahlia

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I was going to do something entirely different but it turned out like this and I liked it.  
> Gift to [Adverbialstarlight](http://adverbialstarlight.tumblr.com)

  
She's been working on this song for a while now, for some reason pidge tough she could just escape from her art-block by stepping out of her dorm for the first time in four days, but it clearly hasn't turn out as expected.

She's been sitting at this café for hours and there's nothing written on her notebook that could be considered as progress, so this was after all just a waste of time and even if its better than procrastinating, she would have prefered staying on her bed because none of her scribbles has turned out to be useful.

The words lack something, this is not exactly the story she wants to tell.

“So, you're a poet now or something? Because you actually look like one,” her thoughts are interrupted by a boy who has approached to her table, he stands there with the left hand inside the pocket of his grey hoodie, and the other one is holding a cup of coffee.

“Excuse me?” She looks at him with a puzzled look, and Pidge is not sure where she has seen this guy before but she feels some kind of tingling by the recognition and he approaches her with the confidence of an acquaintance, almost as if there was something they needed to talk about.

He gives her a gentle grin then, “Do you mind if I sit here?”

The boy gestures to the large crowd at the place and Pidge nods to the seat in front of her before returning to her notes, squinting to the pages, trying to avoid the boy's presence and return to her writing which is starting to give her a headache.

“Did I get it right?” He asks and Pidge lifts her glance back to him with hunched shoulders, he's looking at the pen on her hand and then his eyes travel to the scribbles on the notebook.  
“Oh, this?” Pidge says, covering the pages by instinct, he makes a pause to takes a sip from his coffee and maybe she doesn't have to force herself to be polite and use the chatter as a distraction, “Uh- is just…a hobby of mine,”

  
“Sorry for prying, but you seem troubled and tired,” he raises his hands, “and I’m not saying this as something bad; you look like the artsy kind of person, by the clothes, I mean. There's also the fact you're here with a notebook when everyone else is just on their phones or computer and I suspect you would be like the ones who enjoy reading in this kind of places, but we are in the same school so, projects and finals are in the way. But you said is a hobby so you are trying to distract yourself from school or what's giving you problems is this,” Pidge opens her mouth by the accuracy of his words and the boy stops abruptly.

“Was it too much? I should probably shut up, I don't know why I'm always talking,” he shoots her an apologetic look and Pidge asks him, “Do you always do this?”

“What?” he inquires. The boy appears to have lost some of the confidence from earlier and Pidge finds herself wondering about how many times someone has told him it was strange, he's just speaking his mind as the thoughts appear on his mind and Pidge finds it amazing.  
“Analize strangers,” she responds.  
“I was just pointing things to find a good topic for conversation," he starst, "I just made it awkward, sorry,”  
Pidge can't help but let out a light chuckle, “Maybe you could start by giving me a name,”

*

Pidge is aware of the fact that her height is below the average for her age, but this is honestly getting ridiculous, has the shelves of this store been crafted by giants?

She's standing on her tip toes and barely gets to brush the item on the top, maybe if she…

“Is this the one you were looking for?” the question comes from a familiar voice.

Pidge is greeted by a pair of blue eyes. “Yeah,” She says and then adds, “Is nice to see you again,”

“Oh, you remembered me this time!”

“How could I forget” she smiles and he hands her the Cd, shaking his head, “Well, how's the songwriting going, did you finish it?”

“No, I'm still working on it. I did already finish the track, though, but I still want to add some strings and-"  
Lance covers his mouth and coughs, and that’s the first time something like this has ever happened to her, flowers petals slid from his mouth.  
She and Lance exchange surprised looks.

*  
The song has to wait for now.

It's been almost a week since the petals first showed up and they are still trying to understand how and why that happened.  
Lance was just getting worse and Pidge figured out that avoiding him for two whole days would reduce the number of petals, he hasn't been coughing them but they keep appearing and a few days back, when Lance saw his reflection at the mirror one morning he discovered that the flowers had spread during the night and they even started growing over his head.

“Is not just a coincidence,” Pidge says, biting her nails.  
“Try to think back to it, what’s the first thing that pops up on your mind?” Keith ask and he nudges at Pidge until she grumbles out a response, “I knew him from somewhere else, and he told me he's a student here but-”

“You hear that?” Keith asks.  
Pidge knew it was a bad idea to give Lance his number since they had just met and all but they got along so easily that she just...he never called before but there's a text from him that has been sitting there for the last couple of hours, a “Sorry. Would you like to talk about the thing of another day??” type of message.

“You should answer him,” Keith tries.  
“But what am I suppose to say?” Pidge asks.  
“Well, he gave you a hand with your song, didn't he? You bonded over it and this happened, you two just have to talk, go to the doctor, take your pills and forget about it,"  
Pidge press her face against her palms, she understands why Keith's saying this, she has always told him that's what she was going to do but something changed, "Keith," She exhales, "The problem is that he can go and take them but I don't want to stop feeling this,"  
"Oh," he mutters.

She should have seen this coming, the only person she has ever liked doesn't fell the same.  
Keith tries to cheer her up, but his words feel empty. The flowers grow until you're able to move on or embrace the truth and Pidge isn't ready to do neither.

*

Almost a month had past and she's been growing fonder of Lance along the petals.  
She just wants to take Lance home and hide him under the sheets of her bed and pretend that he would like to stay forever.

But she can't keep doing this to him.

"Oh my god," Lance laughs. "What is this sudden change? Who hurt you, Pidge?"  
She frowns, "I don't know, maybe I can't convince someone to-"  
"Hey," he interrupts before she starts again with something they have already discussed, "I've been seeing a doctor,"

"Don't lie, they aren't gone yet and now they are like complete flowers," She huffs.  
"They're a different kind of flowers," Lance points."There's a reason why I just cough them like, once. They're not really growing inside of me,"

They're listening to the Cd Pidge bought the other day, is a band from the '90s, and Lance has been pleading to change it but Pidge won't listen to him, so his solution was to ask her to show him the lyrics for her own song.

She takes the notebook away from him, "Are you alright, then?" And Lance has to laugh again.  
"Stop!" She frowns, smacking his shoulder with the notebook lightly.

"You know how they appear when you deny your feelings, right?" And Pidge nods for him to continue, "Well, I just never thought you would ever like me back, you even forgot the first time we meet. That was rude, by the way."

"What?!" She exclaims and Lance shrugs.  
"Nevermind, can I make a request now?" he asks. "That song is like, killing me."

"Wait, wait! You liked me from before?" She shakes her head, "What about the flowers would they keep growing? Are they bad?"  
"I don't think you should be so worried, everything fades over time," Lance responded, Pidge only allows her posture to relax.  
"If memory fails you again and we get to meet yet another time, promise me you would have finish the song by then,"

And Pidge is not sure if he just want to take get her mind out of the issue with the flowers, if he's just lying so she doesn’t have to worry, but she makes a vow to herself, she would keep any pain away from him, even if it means she has to step aside.  
“Yes,” Pidge promises.

 


End file.
